The strain detector for detecting a strain in the structure is well known. The strain detector as shown in JP-2009-229183 (referred to as document 1, hereinafter) includes a deformation quantity sensor for sensing a deformation quantity of a member in a measuring object, and a fastening member fastening the deformation quantity sensor to the member in the measuring object.